hello my name is Seamus
by things I wish I could Change
Summary: while harry ron and herminone were horcrux hunting what was happening at hogwarts? told through the eyes of the best and most underrated character SEAMUS.starts off slow but i will get it going rest assure. first fic in ages. never judge by a summary...
1. Chapter 1

**I am a huge Seamus fan so I decided to write a fic about him alone at Hogwarts for his seventh year. Takes place during Deathly Hallows. Trying to put in everything about Seamus we already know. If I get something wrong just tell me.**

**I used to write for FF when I was like 11, and I just decided to write another. Feel special and give me you input. [haven't said that in a while]**

Chapter 1 hello

It was a September morning just like any other. A sandy haired boy lay sleeping in a bed of an upstairs bedroom. Above him was a poster of the Irish International Quiditch Team, the players flying around in and out of the page. A hastly packed trunk sat at the foot of the bed, half of a Gryffindor tie dangling out of it. The only other think of significance in the room was a small hand drawn portrait of a Gryffindor lion that was leaning casually against the top of a dresser next to a thin wand, creased, as if it has been picked up and moved a lot. The clock on the wall beside the Irish team struck nine, just as a woman's voice carried up through the house.

At the sound of his mother's voice, Seamus Finnigan woke with a start. He stretched his long arms out, before realizing that today was September the First, and for once, he was not looking forward to it.

You see, Seamus Finnigan was a wizard. And not only was he entering his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but his best friend Dean Thomas, would not be accompanying him because of the new Muggle-born restrictions, brought about by the war. Thinking of Dean however, was much to painful right now, but as Seamus glanced up, he was drawn to the lion on his dresser. Dean had drawn it during Transfiguration last year, but it felt like just yesterday he had given it to him.

It was the morning after Katie Bell replaced by Dean on for chaser on the Gryffindor team. Seamus had made it obvious he wanted to position as much as Dean did. To make him feel better, Dean had quickly sketched him a large lion and charmed it to move around and growl whenever someone said Seamus' name. Seamus was not a particualry sentimental person, so it was lucky the image [which had been hastly thrust into a random page of his Transfiguration book, and later packed away in his trunk where he found it later this very summer] had survived at all, although the charm had long since worn of.

Sighing, Seamus remembered all of the changes since then. Dumbledore's death. Scrimegour's 'resignment' , Snape being made the new headmaster, Harry Potter becoming the most wanted wizard by the ministry, and of course the new Muggle Born laws. Seamus was now facing what was sure to be his worst year of school, without his friends, without Dumbledore, without the choice to stay home in the first place.

But these thoughts were shaken from Seamus' mind with another yell from his mother. Sighing again, he began to drag the trunk towards the door, but something stopped him. Slowly, he crossed the room and grabbed Dean's drawing, smiling sadly, he tucked it in the trunk and kept going.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was a different atmosphere. Everyone looked saddened, and apprehensive, not knowing when or if they would ever see their families again. With the war so strong, Seamus felt the same way. His mother and him had a very solemn farewell. They had never had the best relationship, but thoughts of parting with her for so long with such uncertainly clung to him and made him feel sick.

What bothered him the most was how few people he saw in his year. He mainly hung out with Dean, but he could easily be seen chilling with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, even Neville Longbottom who was fun when he wasn't being strange. Now, he didn't know who would be here, though he suspected that Harry, Ron, and Herminone Granger would certainly not, along with Dean he though bitterly.

What he did notice was a group of three that he did talk to, at least at times. Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Dean's ex, Luna Lovegood, a former member of the DA that Seamus had only joined for one meeting, and Neville. An unusual group to see together, but he assumed that they to were separated from close friends.

Trunk in one hand, broomstick in the other, Seamus boarded the Hogwarts Express behind them, wondering who to sit with. Ginny turned around, being the last to enter her group's compartment, and smiled lightly. When Dean and her were dating last year, they had spent some time together, and had found to get along quite well for a boy and girl from different years.

"Come sit with us Seamus?" she asked kindly. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and he could tell she was worried, probably about Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

As Seamus and Neville lifted their trunks into the luggage racks, he to wondered where the three friends were, and if they were okay

**Well that was chapter one everybody. Thoughts?**

**bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again![ please excuse my attempt at a sorting hat song.]**

**I don't own any of this.**

Chapter 2 Gryffindor Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff against the world.

The train ride was, awkward. Four people who usually never talk all together except for casual conversation sitting together was weird. But they managed to pass the time playing exploding snap or discussing what really happened in the Ministry over the past week. Seamus did learn one useful bit of information: due to the fact that everyone else was gone, Ginny was Quitdich captain.

They all got a carriage together, and soon they were seating at the Gryffindor on Ravenclaw tables, trying to pretend not to notice all the empty seats around them.

Neville and Seamus were the only returning seventh year boys of their dormitory. Pavarti and Lavender were alone as well, although Herminone never really hung out with them anyway. Ginny was seated next to a curly haired girl whom Seamus didn't know. It was eerie, the quiet of the Great Hall.

Snape sat in Dumbledores throne like seat, with a smug look on his face almost identical to the one he wore in their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with him, or Umbridge's face when she became headmistress those weeks back in fifth year.

Two new faces, to whom Seamus assumed were the Carrow siblings Alecto and Amycus sat on either end of the staff table. Professor McGonagall sat with a determined stern look on her face, however, it didn't seem to be directed at her students but at the three smug Death Eater seated near her. Tiny Flitwick was pulling off a similar look.

The sorting hat was not brought out by McGonagall, a first, but was already seated on its stool awaiting the first years, who had not yet made an appearance in the hall. Just as the thought crossed Seamus' mind, Hagrid pushed open the doors and strutted into view with the small first years awaiting their sorting. He too seemed upset about Snape and his new friends, and looked positively venomous when he saw him in Dumbled\ore's chair.

Once Hagrid was seated, McGonagall stood up and reached the cowering students in several strides. The group was fewer that usual, because no muggle borns were there.

Seamus stopped paying attention and began scanning the hall, pausing on the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy sat between Vincent Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson, smugly whispering something to them with the air of someone very important. Seamus became even more disgusted when he saw the HEAD BOY badge gleaming on his chest. If anyone deserved that badge, it certainly wasn't him.

His attention was soon regrasped by the sorting hat beginning to sing.

_Though times have changed and things are bad_

_My purpose is not new_

_I hope you will feel very glad_

_When I tell you what to do_

_For if you dwell in Gryffindor_

_I know you want to fight_

_So save the grudge because you can be sure_

_It will happen one night_

_If you find your self in Hufflepuff_

_I bet you feel inclined_

_To tell the world you've had enough_

_But trust me you will have the time_

_Perhaps you are in Ravenclaw_

_And you feel that now there is much to learn_

_I suggest you remember what you saw_

_For soon it will be your turn_

_But some of you lie in Slytherin_

_And you are completely care free_

_But of the war in these times you can not win_

_Unless you become a family ._

_So if you are now to be sent to your house_

_Remember what I have said_

_If actions are not taken now_

_I fear that we shall all soon be dead_

No applause followed this song. Sure, the hat had given some strange speeches before, but none of them ever predicted death, of everyone. Whispers carried through the hall. The gathered first years looked terrified, and Seamus knew he would be if he were them.

Gryffindor gained eleven new students, all seated together at the front of the table, talking anxiously about the hats song and wondering what fight they were supposed to worry about. Seamus ate slowly, thinking along the same lines. The hat seemed to think something terrible was to come, and if that was so, he hoped he could fight back. He found himself thinking sadly about Dumbledore's Army, the secret society lead by Harry Potter in their fifth year. He had though that Harry was a raving lunatic liar, and had refused to join until late in the year after an interview with Harry changed his mind. The only meeting he had been to had been the one broken apart early by Dobby the house elf.

He needed to learn to defend himself properly, which made him think of the Ravenclaw's instructions from the hat. Few people knew, but Seamus was very nearly not placed in Gryffindor. It took the hat an oddly long time to place him their. Seamus always wondered whether he really belonged there, or whether Ravenclaw [the hat's next pick] was his place to be. Seeing as he wasn't overly bright or willing to be, he doubted he would have fit in their much anyway, but those tantalizing minutes under the hat at eleven years old still haunt him.

Once the feast ended, Snape stood up. The hall grew quiet. Was he really going to deliver a speech? The answer was yes. It was very much like his conversation before class last year, and Seamus glared at Snape through every word of it, especially as it ended…

" So eventually, we all must choose to join together as a school, or separate into sides. But by the closing of term, we will be stuck the way we are, regretful or not' He finished.

Did he really want the houses to unite? Join him? Join? The Death Eaters? Join _Voldemort!_

These thoughts raced through Seamus' brain, several of them being voice out loud. As the tables began to disperse, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor shared congruent looks of defiance. The sides had already been chosen, Snape didn't need to wait till the end of term. As of that moment on, it was Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff against the rest of Hogwarts, but it felt like they were against the universe judging by the severity of Snape's attitude.

**How was my song? As bad as I thought? You would be surprised how long it took to write. Rhymes are hard!**

**Anyway, storyline should really start picking up here. Sorry I didn't include all of Snape's speech, but I tried and didn't feel like I got his attitude right you know? Oh well. Hopefully update soon. Your thoughts on it so far would be just lovely.**

**I love Seamus. In case you were wondering**

**ta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I just may keep this going…**

Chapter 3 a most unperfect prefect

Seamus left the Great Hall slowly, dreading the walk to Gryffindor Tower, which would make the year officially started, and terrible. Dragging his feet, he followed Neville, and after helping him out of the trick stair he so often found himself stuck in, they soon reached the Fat Lady.

It was at this point that Neville turned around with a familiar expression on his face. " Do you happen to know the password Seamus?" he said pathetically. If you were in Gryffindor House, chances are Neville had asked you this question at least twenty times before. Here was usually the time Seamus would sigh and recall the password to Neville, whose eyes would light up as he remembered it all of the sudden.

However, Seamus didn't know the password, and just as he was thinking of asking a prefect, he realized that Ron and Herminone were not here. Who had the password?

So Seamus' lips curled into a frown and he looked around hopefully for anyone who might know it. His eyes rested on the girl he had seen Ginny with, who had a shinny badge on her chest with a large letter P on it, a Gryffindor prefect. She smiled upon seeing Neville and Seamus in this incriminating position, clearly knowing what their problem was.

She approached the Fat Lady, whose voice rang out clearly and strictly.

"Password?" she asked.

The young prefect smiled and replied "Blue moon". The Fat Lady nodded and Seamus and Neville followed her into Gryffindor tower, Seamus at least trying to remember the password.

Ginny was already inside, seated by the fire with a look on her face saying quite plainly that her mind was else where. The rest of the seats were mostly empty, everyone else either unpacking in the dormitories above them, or still climbing the stair to the tower.

Seamus didn't want to go upstairs, but he didn't want to sit here alone either. Neville was waiting for him though, so he sighed at trumped after him up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

He had been dreading this moment since getting off the train. Taking a deep breath, he entered the dorm, and he was not at all surprised by the rush of emotions he felt upon seeing it.

There was Dean's bed, closest to the door, and Harry's at the back, Ron's in the Middle, and his next to Deans on the other side of Neville's. Although they all looked the same from the view of an outsider, Seamus had been sleeping here for six years, and the memories in this room were both friendly and haunting. Seamus sat down on his bed, Neville on his, and they both just sat in silence, no doubt thinking about the three other boys who should be here unpacking with them. Eventually, Seamus kicked off his shoes and put on his pajamas, although he had no recollection of making the decision to, and soon he and Neville were both lying down, staring at the top of their Four Poster Bed's, thinking miserably about the uncertainty that lay ahead of them this year. However, soon they both drifted into sleep, Seamus' dream plagued by the faces of his lost room mates.

The next morning, Seamus woke first and stared out the window amiously for a moment before dressing and going down to breakfast. Coming down the stairs into the common room however, something stopped him.

Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil were gazing sadly at the Gryffindor Notice Board. He paused for a moment before joining them.

DUE TO ABSENCE OF CERTAIN STUDENTS, THE FOLLOWING CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE PERMENANT.

SEVENTH YEAR PREFECTS FOR GRYFFINDOR ARE AS FOLLOWS:

PAVARTI PATIL AND SEAMUS FINNIGAN

Seamus stopped reading and looked at Pavarti.

"me?" he said uncertainly.

"Well its not like there were that many to choose from!" she said impatiently.

What was bothering her, Seamus thought, but then he caught look of the other end of the message.

THE FOLLOWING CHANGES IN DISCIPLINARY ACTIONS HAVE BEEN MADE:

ALL DETENTIONS AND PUNISHMENTS WILL HENCE FORTH BE HANDED OUT NOT BY THE TEACHER WHO GIVES A STUDENT DENTENTION BUT BY THE NEW HEADS OF DISCIPLINE AND WARNINGS, PROFESSORS AMYCUS AND ALECTO CARROW.

THOSE WHO CHOOSE TO BREAK RULES SET UP BY THE HEADMASTER WILL BE SUBJECT TO THE CRUCIATUS CURSE.

The three Gryffindors at the notice board exchanged haunted looks. The cruciatus curse? On students.

However, one message did cheer Seamus up a bit. It was written in curvy handwriting on a piece of ripped parchment, and cleary read:

QUIDITCH TRYOUTS WILL BE HELD ON SEPTEMBER THE 19TH

ALL THOSE WISHING TO TRY OUT FOR ANY POSITION [KEEPER, SEEKER, CHASER, AND BEATER] PLEASE SIGN YOU NAME BELOW.]

SICERLY GINNY WEASLEY, QUIDITCH CAPTAIN.

Seamus pondered for a moment about trying out, and they reached into his bag for a quill and hastly singing his name top of the list with the side note of CHASER.

Pavarti gave him a weird sort of smile before turning and leading they way out of the Portrait Hole, a bewildered Seamus following after her and Lavender.

Upon reaching the hall, they ate breakfast as McGonagall began hand out course schedules. Neville, who had just jogged down from the common room, was now getting his schedule done, groaning when he found that he could not drop Muggle Studies. Seamus smirked, he had never taken that class because his cousin had warned him not to.

"Finnigan" McGonagall said. She paused, and then reached into her pocket and retrieved a small thin badge identical to the one Ginny's friend had been wearing yesterday.

"I trust you saw the notice board" She asked. He nodded, taking the badge with quivering hands. He couldn't handle this responsibility.

She gave Pavarti a badge as well, and soon the four Gryffindor seventh years were hurrying off to their first lesson, Charms. As Seamus pinned the badge to his chest, he couldn't help but think that he was about the worst choice for a perfect ever. Malfoy seemed to think along the same lines…

"Is that Finnigan wearing a prefect badge, even Longbottom is better than him!" he laughed in a carried whisper as he and his cronies swept past the small group of Gryffindors.

Pavarti patted him on the shoulder and said " Don't listen to them Seamus, you will be a perfect prefect"

But as he took his seat next to Neville, Seamus couldn't help but think the opposite.

**Well that's chapter 3**

**Tryouts should be in the next one. Along with some bad news for somebody, maybe.**

**Guess you will have to read to find out…. Dun dun dun**

**Reviews? I know how annoying they are to send, but I would like to get some you know.**

**Adios**

**-mik**


	4. Chapter 4

**And so it continues…**

**I just saw the sixth movie tonight… so good. But I was sad there was no dobby kreacher fight. Good times. Did you see seamus. I did. Anyyyway.. da da da da**

Chapter 4 chasing chasers and the cases they chase. What?

Professor Flitwick had tried to begin the lesson like ever other, starting off drilling them about the importance of their NEWT's. But he seemed to only half care what he was speaking of, and didn't notice that he had said the same thing three times until Ernie Macmillan reminded him.

They spent the remainder of the class reviewing nonverbal charms, whilst their tiny professor gazed absentmindedly out the window…

By the end of the day, Seamus was worried about his NEWTs, being reminded of them ever more by Professor McGonagall just before dinner. The small group of Gryffindor seventh years had been frightened enough without her telling them on and on that the exams would ultimately decided their future.

Seamus thought about what he wanted to do after Hogwarts many times, but he still had no idea, and he was aware that time was running out. Soon he would be out in the real world without the protection of his youth to shield him from the war. It was then that his thoughts would drift again to his longing to be able to defend himself properly. This subject, however, was shared by nearly all of the students. [except a certain house who happen to sleep in the dungeons]

Amycus Carrow was now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he made it quite clear that defense was the last thing they were to learn this year. Seamus' blood ran cold when he remembered Amycus' delighted voice when he spoke of the work they would be starting soon: practicing the cruciatus curse on students who received detention…

Seamus may have gotten closer with Neville in the fast few days, but he had still never felt more alone. He got his homework done generally the night it was assigned, which was an extremely strange feat for him. The extra time usually spent relaxing or talking with friends, Seamus put into his chaser tryouts. He was determined to make the team ever since the unofficial meeting Ginny had declared at midnight in the common room for everyone sixth year and above. She, of course, had no right to do this, but no one questioned it.

"Okay, so I don't doubt you've notice the total change in the atmosphere in the school, and in the house in general, but I think we need to boost peoples spirits. I think we need to try to make this year as normal as possible in the ways were can control, because all around us things are changing that we cannot control" She said to the group. Heads nodded in interest. Seamus was intrigued, how could they.

"We need to make our younger students feel their Gryffindor Pride. So what makes you proud to be a Gryffindor?" She asked. It was a pretty corny conversation, but the answers were slightly amusing.

"Knowing I am no a scummy pure blood sleeping in a dungeon who will grow up to torture people and ultimately destroy the rest of the wizarding world?" questioned a sixth year who Seamus didn't know. Ginny looked agitated now, so Seamus cut in.

"Quiditch" he said simply, heads turned, Ginny smiled. "nothing made me happier to be here than when we crushed Slytherin in a match. And when we beat Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff, I was pretty chipper too." He added. Mummurs of agreement followed, mentions of past parties thrown in celebration, the most famous of which being the one in third year where Sirius Black had broken in the night after Gryffindor won the house cup and nearly stabbed Ron Weasley.

"Then why" Ginny began as the room grew quiet again. "are their only four names down for the tryouts?" she said, failing to keep the edge out of her voice. She glared at everyone in the room, causing them to look down or shift their feet guiltily.

In the end, nearly everyone present, [even Pavarti] had signed up to at least try out, hoping that the spring in names would spark interest in the rest of the house. So now all that was left was to practice. He wondered whether Ginny would play as Seeker or Chaser, but hoped selfishly that it would be Seeker, for his chances would be better.

The next weeks of term progressed slowly and painfully, although they had not yet started the curses in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the looming threat of them hung over the air during every class. Even the paintings on the walls seemed to think Hogwarts was a different place. They tried to cheer up saddened students by telling dreadfully out dated jokes or following them around through the other portraits and sharing news and gossip they had heard, although no one really wanted to hear it.

Disappearances and deaths occurred almost daily. Whenever a teary eyed student would leave the Great Hall clutching a letter from their remaining loved ones, Amycus and Alecto would exchange gleeful grins, admiring the clear evidence of the pain they were causing.

Soon the tryouts were upon them, and Seamus woke early wanting to get a quick breakfast before flying around the pitch for a little. He found that it cleared his mind and helped him warm up.

He was not the only one on the pitch however. Pavarti Patil was standing next to Lavender Brown holding a school broom and looking utterly perplexed. Lavender nudged her, and she turned around and smiled warmly at Seamus, who returned it uncertainly.

"Shhhhhhhhh aimus Finn again" She said happily. For a moment, Seamus wondered if she had been drinking, and frowned slightly before realizing she was just being friendly.

'Hullo" He said casually, noticing the way her eyes shimmered in the morning sun.

"could you show me where to put my hands when I am flying?" She asked innocently, although Seamus felt suspicious for some reason.

"Sure…" he said, darting his eyes around as if hoping the answer to the strangeness of girls would be written in the grass somewhere.

He put down his own broom and made to grab hers, but the moment his had left his hands, Pavarti had lunged for it, and flew away expertly before sitting high in the stands above.

Laughing, Lavender picked up the school broom and took off to join her. Now Seamus had two choice, walk all the way up the stands only to have Lavender and Pavarti fly away again, or stand and wait.

He chose the second option, and soon the pitch was filled with prospective Gryffindor players. Ginny assembled the group, and Pavarti flew down, leaving Lavender up above with the school broom, as she was tightly clinging to his.

Ginny surveyed the group around her, stopped and staring at Seamus. "most player like to play Quiditch on brooms Seamus, it's a flaw I know but maybe you should try it" She said sarcastically, the assembled group laughed. Pavarti smiled innocently. Seamus returned it and jogged over to retrieve a school broom after Pavarti made no move to give him back.

Pavarti also tried out for Chaser, she and Seamus playing on the same mock team while Ginny flew around and observed. He was surpised that she could fly so well, and he could tell he wasn't the only one, hearing the boy who had interrupted Ginny at the meeting curse when he saw how good she was.

The small groups were evenly matched, but the selection of chasers was going to be very difficult. There were two mock teams, each with two chasers playing with a just a keeper and two beaters. Seamus and Pavarti were matched against Ginny's curled hair friend, who he had since learned was named Sarah, and a boy who Seamus still didn't know. The beaters on Seamus' team were Carly Jordan, and Fisher Golden who flew well together and were a much better team than the fourth years on the opposite side. The keeper for his side was Jake Orling, who didn't have quite the talent of the other sides Chandler Darson. No one had tried out for Seeker. Harry and Ginny seemed to be the only ones capable.

It was also apparent that the team Harry had built last year had not tried out this year. Not even Demelza, who Dean and Ginny had tried and failed to set Seamus up with last year, and who Dean called a very skilled chaser.

When Ginny blew her final whistle, the score was tied at 30 to 30, Seamus making two goals and Pavarti one. She paused infront of the group and addressed them once more.

"Since no one tried out for Seeker" her irritation at the fact showed, "I will be playing that position. Our chasers will be-" Seamus could feel the blood rushing to his head. " Sarah Langdonn, Pavarti Patil," she paused. " and Seamus Finnigan" Seamus smiled and looked over at his two new team mates, wishing he coulc tell Dean about this new role.

"Beaters will be Fisher and Carly" She said calmly. The two smiled sweetly to eachother: they had been dating since third year [they were now in their fifth].

"and the last player will be out Keeper Chandler Darson." She smiled. Chandler was a second year but clearly had the talent. He smiled widely back at Ginny. He was still missing a tooth in the front of his mouth. Suddenly, Seamus didn't feel so proud for making the team.

"So our final roster is Landonn, Patil, Finnigan-" Seamus jumped at his own name, "Jordan, Golden, Darson and me" she added herself as an after thought.

"WEAZZ LEY!" Fisher coughed. Ginny smiled at him again. The failed players had left the pitch, and the team stood together now.

"Seamus you really should get your own broom" Ginny called as she lead the way back to the castle.

Pavarti turned and smiled suggestively

'You want it back?" she laughed.

"yes actually I do!" Seamus stated. Although the Comet 300 wasn't the newest model around, it was a decent broom all the same.

"well then Chase me Chaser!" She yelled, taking off down the pitch. Seamus stood frozen for a moment, but just a moment, then he chased after the prettiest girl in the year, including her twin sister.

Pavarti didn't climb on the broom, she simply let Seamus catch her. He grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. She screamed and he lifted her up. They were both laughing now.

"You like flying" he teased. She smiled widely.

"would you like to fly into the lake?" he asked, turning around.

" only if you want your broom to fly their too" she responded cleverly.

"well when you say it like that," and he quickly placed her down on the ground, sitting next to her. Her long hair had been whipped out of its ponytail, and she smiled at him before handing him back his Comet.

Seamus returned to the common room later with Pavarti. It was strange, but they had honestly had a good time. He went upstairs to change before dinner, and when he returned to the common room he saw Pavarti and Lavender occupying Harry and Ron's usual seats by the fire, talking fast. When he came into view, Pavarti smiled at him.

Semaus walked down to dinner alone, but thinking about the strange new Pavarti who was great at Quiditch and fun to be around, and reached the Gryffindor table just in time to see Pavarti's Ravenclaw sister Padma break a goblet and spill Pumpkin Juice everywhere.

However, thoughts of the Patil twins were shaken from his mind as a lone owl came soaring into view. Owls only came at dinner if something had happened that needed to be delivered immediately, if something tragic had taken place. All heads looked up as the owl bearing bad news turned and flew over the Gryffindor table in the direct of where Seamus sat along with Neville, Ginny, and Sarah. They all held their breath, wondering who the owl would stop at…

**Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!11 whhhhhhhoooot whoot**

**Thanks for reading**

**Seamus is such a champ isn't he? I thought I would swing in some Seamus Pavarti bonding, see what happens with that…or doesn't happen. That was a hint. Or was it a hint. I don't know, because I haven't decided yet. Any thoughts?**


End file.
